


The airplane bathroom

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: As good and bad as each other [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Consensual Sex, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Love, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, jughead jones - Freeform, onesie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Kidman self explanatory





	The airplane bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, the first instalment of the first series (what happens when the lights go out) has reached 5000+ hits. This happened around the time I posted the last instalment. It felt like a nice time to end it. Anyways, for this instalment, sorry it is short, but I wanted to get to the honey moon. I will need ideas for that. Yes, I do mean ideas of a saucy nature. Thanks again for all the comments and kudos.

Betty arose to the sound of the alarm, but was startled awake by the sound of it hitting the floor. She jerked her head up, eyes wide, only to catch a glance of Jughead staring over the side of the bed.   
“I think I may have broken the alarm clock.” He stated in a nonchalant tone, sitting up to look at her.   
“You don’t say.”   
His lips quirked at the corners, raising an eyebrow at her, his signature smirk.   
“Well, up at 05:45. I’ll be honest with you, it doesn’t feel good.” Betty mumbled, flopping back into the mountain of pillows.  
“Come on Elizabeth, we’ve got shit to do.”   
With that, Jughead stood up, grabbed Betty by her ankles, and pulled her down the bed. He’d nearly pulled her off the bed by the time she’d successfully whacked him in the head with a pillow.   
“Come on Betts. We’ll be late.”   
Jughead had sunk to the floor, and was kneeling at the foot of the bed, trying to pull Betty down.   
“But I’m tired!” She whined, trying to grip the sheets. She couldn’t help but notice that Jughead was positioned between her thighs. She grinned to herself, still refusing to get out of bed.   
“If you get out of bed, I’ll get you a pretzel.”   
She raised her head at this, a smile on her face. She pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stood up, taking Betty with him before trying to grab both their suitcases with Betty hanging from his neck. She finally let go, and took her suit case along with her carry on, then followed Jughead down the corridor of the hotel. 

About a half an hour later, and the pair were sat in the waiting room to board their plane. They’d gotten some very strange looks as they’d wandered through the airport, but both were too tired to care. They were also a little hungover, making the early start even worse. They both had their hoods up, along with sunglasses, and had trudged the whole way in silence, until Betty finally broke it.   
“Hey, juggy?”   
Jughead was sat sideways in his chair, his legs hanging over the end of the row, his back up against the arm of the chair, meaning he had to loll his head backwards to look at her.   
“Mmmhmm?”   
“I’m going to look for coffee. Want anything?”   
He gave her a look that clearly stated he would, but as he was upside down, it took her a minute to figure out what his expression meant.   
“Espresso?”   
“Please.” He said, curling in on himself, his hood covering his face completely.   
Betty stood up, and headed towards the food court, dragging her feet as she went so she was practically shuffling along. She came across a Starbucks, and bought coffee for the both of them, along with two blueberry muffins. She started sipping at the piping hot coffee, and had already wolfed down a good percentage of the muffin by the time she got back. Jughead was sound asleep in his seat, meaning she had to persistently pole him in the shoulder till he woke up.   
“Thanks babe.”   
He took both items from her with a sleepy smile, and happily grazed at the muffin, while setting the coffee down on the floor.   
“Our gate just opened up. Wanna head over?”   
“Sure.” Betty agreed through a yawn.   
They sorted out their luggage, then head to their gate hand in hand. Once on the plane, they listened to the safety video, then both drifted off to sleep. About an hour later, they were awoken when the plane flew through a patch of turbulence. Betty sat up, and ran her hand through her disheveled hair before tying it up into a messy bun. Jughead suddenly went rigid beside her, his eyes wide. She followed his gaze down to his waistline, where an obvious tent had formed.   
“What brought that on?” She asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching them.   
“I guess it’s the vibrations.”  
He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, folding his hands over his lap.   
“You know, the bathrooms they got here are pretty spacious...” She drawled, her hand finding its way on to his thigh. She shot a smirk to the uncomfortable looking boy, squeezing his thigh as she did.   
“Here? Now?” He asked, slightly bemused.   
“Why not?”   
He could thing of a hundred reasons why not, but he could also think of a hundred reasons why.   
“I’m going to go to the bathroom. Meet me there in two minutes. Knock three times.”   
She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before exiting her seat, and wandering down the aisle. He watched as she walked away, then very impatiently counted to 120 in his head. He then got out of his seat, and made a beeline for the bathroom. After three sharp knocks, Betty opened the door, and Jughead discreetly slipped through. She immediately pinned him up against the door, her lips attacking his. He was more than happy to reciprocate the kiss, his hands finding their way into her hair. She moaned into his mouth, biting at his lip. She jumped up so she was straddling his waist, her core rubbing against his arousal. He pushed her against the wall, trying not to knock her head. At that moment, they realised that they were both still wearing their onesies. After undoing a few buttons they had enough access, although it was hardly preferable. Jughead pulled his aching cock out from his boxers before slipping it into Betty’s dripping wet entrance.   
“Fuck me as hard as you can.” She moaned, fisting his hair.   
“But we have to be quiet.”   
“Then fuck me as hard as you can while remaining quiet.” She giggles against his lips.   
He smiled back before thrusting his hips forward, making Betty squeal. He continued to pound into her, eliciting moans from her with each thrust.   
“I love you so much Mrs Jones.”   
“And I love you Mr Jones.”   
He mumbled something inaudible, then went back to kissing her.   
“I’m close.” He groaned, his eyes closing. This position was his favourite, and it sent him reeling every time.   
“Me too.”   
He reached down between them to rub her clit, making her cry his name through gritted teeth. They came at the same together, quiet moans escaping them both. They righted themselves, then Betty slipped through the door, and Jughead followed a few seconds later, just like that time in high school.


End file.
